


what you leave behind

by Jaybird_Wings



Series: they call clouds of space dust a nursery for stars [10]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Gen, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybird_Wings/pseuds/Jaybird_Wings
Summary: It was a sunny day, a couple of months ago, when he ran into them for the first time. In that birch forest filled with sunlight, his life changed.Or, Phil reminisces about the past.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: they call clouds of space dust a nursery for stars [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127498
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	what you leave behind

Phil has brought a lot of pain into the world.

In his younger days, everything was black and white and he felt no responsibility to make the world a kinder place. He was much younger then, around Techno’s age maybe. The world made him as angry as it made him scared. 

Tired of the stuffy life in a small village, he left. This was how he traveled the world for years, finding adventures and mysteries and knowledge. 

He was more interested in exploring the ruins of temples and underground tunnelways. To spend hours pouring through books about enchantment and folklore. And though he met many people in the years he was on the road, he spent most of his time alone. 

He liked living that way, preferred it even. If he told that younger, colder version of himself that he’d settled down with three kids- and three monster kids at that- well, it’d be unbelievable. 

He’s older now and a little wiser- but not that old, no matter how many times Tommy calls him ‘ancient old man, one foot in the grave’- and Phil knows that to live in a kinder world, you must first be willing to be a kind person. 

  
  


When Techno and he got cornered, Phil didn’t hesitate before sacrificing himself for the piglin’s safety. 

So much of what he’s done recently is to help those kids when no one else would. 

Phil remembers being young and angry because no one had ever given him safety. Home. Comfort. Warmth. Guidance. 

He saw that anger in them, that fear. The fear that the world has given up on you before you even got a chance. 

What if they grew up angry and scared of the world, just like he was growing up? Angry at loneliness, scared of being alone. 

What if they ended up bringing more pain than kindness? Then realizing too young and yet too old that you’ve messed up.

  
  


Tommy, Techno, Wilbur- they all changed his life for the better, just as he changed theirs. 

  
  


It was a sunny day, a couple of months ago, when he ran into them for the first time. In that birch forest filled with sunlight, his life changed. 

  
  


The three were running from a monster hunter. Quite common. With the heavy discrimination against monsters, it was a lucrative job. 

Phil himself had taken up a few monster hunting jobs in the past. He has his own fair share of blood on his hands. 

He clearly saw two roads before him. 

  
  


Turn the monsters in. Call the hunter over. 

Or… help them. 

  
  


They were kids, small and scrawny and just trying to survive.

And suddenly it was a simple choice before him. 

  
  


The hunter hadn’t found the place where the kids were hiding, and they had just noticed Phil. He called out to the hunter.

“I saw three monsters run that way!” He lies, pointing in the opposite direction. 

The sweaty man barely thanks him before running off, not doubting the word of a human. 

  
  


He turned to the kids, their curious yet cautious eyes on him. Phil remember being young, scared, and angry. And for all of it- alone. 

Phil offered sanctuary, a house on the coast a couple weeks of travel by foot. The house had originally been a place for Phil to store books or objects he couldn’t carry with him all the time, or to bunker down in for emergencies. It was never meant to be a permanent residence for himself or anyone else. 

The three argue amongst themselves, but tentatively follow him. He held a fragile trust he wouldn’t dare break, and in those travels he got to know them better.

Wilbur, a lover of music. Techno, a talented fighter. Tommy, a bringer of mischief. 

It was weeks of late nights, close calls, and laughter. It’s the most fun Phil has had in so long, and no part of him regrets ever running into the three. 

He used to tell himself he’d leave the three of them at the house and he’d go back to traveling on the road again. But the more and more he got used to their presences, the thought of going back to being alone hurt. 

Once they settled down at the house, he never got it in himself to leave. 

  
  


Now he’s here. In a dingy cell, waiting for his fate. When they realized Phil was just a human, they were frustrated and called him a traitor. 

Humans don’t treat traitors with any mercy. 

  
  


But he’d do it all again. Those boys, his kids,  _ his family-  _ he’d protect them like this again any day. Hopefully they are smart enough to stay out of trouble, though.

  
  
  
  
  


Then the alarms start blaring. 

**Author's Note:**

> I broke my streak of updating everyday L
> 
> This part just didn't come together like I wanted it to (and also I procrastinated on writing to watch the tales from the smp ahaha)


End file.
